<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rhythm of Love by hwan43</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22993321">Rhythm of Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwan43/pseuds/hwan43'>hwan43</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ikonic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:01:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22993321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwan43/pseuds/hwan43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>BINHWAN One Shot</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jinhwan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rhythm of Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my 1st ever short story. It was requested and purely based on the fanart sent by my moot. Please ignore and understand grammar lapses. Please leave comments for me to enhance my writing. Hope you enjoy reading this! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After half an hour of shower, Hanbin threw his body on the bed, dead tired from working on his new lab research. With his damped hair, shirtless Hanbin fell asleep on his stomach the moment his body feel the comfort he'd been longing for.</p><p><br/>
"<em><strong>DINNER IS READY</strong></em>!" the excitement was gone when he saw his lover sleeping soundly. The older knows much that Hanbin skipped meals at work and the only time the younger is able to eat and have a good rest is that when he comes home, which rarely happens.</p><p>"<em><strong>My poor binnie</strong></em>". Jinan comes closer enough to see how workloads are visible on Hanbin's sleeping face. Being a scientist is harder than he thought. The latter got bags under his eyes already for pulling all nighters. But that doesn't stop the catboy from sniffing the younger's scent-his favorite scent. <em>"<strong>God I miss this human</strong></em>." he utters after letting out a sigh and planted a kiss on Hanbin's back tattoo, leaving his lover to rest. When he's about to get up, a warm hug pulls him enough to close the gap of their faces.</p><p>"<em><strong>Did i fell asleep again? What time is it?</strong></em>" Hanbin asked the older with a deep, sleepy voice. "<em><strong>You still have plenty of time to sleep before going back to the lab so PLEASE, REST</strong></em>" the catboy answered. "<em><strong>If</strong><strong>you could have atleast eaten dinner first before sleeping. You lose so much weight already</strong></em>." Jinan added, letting his worries out to his half asleep lover who didnt even try to open his eyes to look at him. <br/>
"<em><strong>Coming home to you is enough to keep me sane. Thank you for always waiting. I love you my baby</strong></em>." Hanbin planted a soft kiss on Jinan's plum lips and whispered "<em><strong>I miss us</strong></em>." pulling his catboy closer, their lips met again.</p><p>Jinan responded by biting Hanbin's lower lip, pinning him in bed while slowly sliding his tongue inside the latter's cavern. Both are over the clouds while their tongue dances to the <em>rhytym of love</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>